Carta do Dr. Julius Mantey à STV
Dr. Julius R. Mantey é um respeitado estudioso de grego e escreveu junto com H. E. Dana o A Manual Grammar of the Greek New Testament (Toronto: The MacMillan Company, 1957). Ele escreveu a sede da Sociedade Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados (dos EUA) pedindo que eles parassem de citar de seu livro fora de contexto e que deixassem de distorcer suas idéias. Aqui, em primeira mão no Brasil pelo LOGOS, a carta na íntegra que ele enviou]Carta do Dr. Julius Mantey à STV ---- 11 de Julho de 1974 Prezados senhores: Eu tenho uma cópia de sua carta dirigida a Caris em Santa Ana, Califórnia, e estou escrevendo para expressar minha discordância com declarações feitas na carta, como também em citações que vocês fizeram da Dana-Mantey Greek Grammar. (1) sua citação: "sua obra defende a tradução feita na Tradução Interlinear do Reino dos Escrituras Gregas em João 1:1". Não há nenhuma afirmação em nossa gramática que diz que é possível traduzir "um deus" em João 1:1. A. Nós não seguimos nenhuma "regra" para traduzir influenciados pela Trindade. B. Nós nem que tivemos esta intenção. Estávamos simplesmente mostrando os fatos inerentes na linguagem bíblica. C. Sua citação da pág. 148 (3) foi um parágrafo sob o título: "Com o assunto em uma Sentença Copulativa". Aqui há dois exemplos para ilustrar que "o artigo não se refere ao assunto nestes exemplos". Mas nós não dissemos nada neste parágrafo sobre o predicado a não ser que "neste versículo podem ser faladas outras pessoas da Trindade: theos". E isto não é que o oposto do que diz sua tradução "um deus"? Você me citou fora de contexto. Nas páginas 139 e 140 (VI) de nossa gramática dissemos: "sem o artigo, theos significa essência divina...' theos en ho logos enfatiza a participação de Cristo na essência da natureza divina". Nossa interpretação é a mesma da NEB e TED: "O que Deus foi, a Palavra também foi"; e com a de Barclay: "A natureza da Palavra era igual à natureza de Deus" que você citou em você carta para Caris. (2) Segundo o artigo de Colwell e Harner na JBL, especialmente o de Harner, não é correto traduzir Jo. 1:1 "a Palavra era um deus". A ordem das palavras não permite esta forma de tradução. (3) A citação que vocês fizeram da regra de Colwell não está certa porque cita só uma parte do que ele falou. Você não citou esta afirmação: "um predicado nominativo que precede o verbo não pode ser traduzido como um substantivo indefinido ou um substantivo 'qualitativo' só por causa da ausência do artigo". (4) O prof. Harner, Vol 92:1 na JBL, foi além da pesquisa de Colwell e descobriu que os substantivos predicativos anartros que precedem a função do verbo servem para expressar a natureza ou caráter do assunto. Ele descobriu isto em 53 passagens no Evangelho de João e 8 no Evangelho de Marcos...os dois estudiosos escreveram que quando os escritores queriam se referir ao infinito colocaram o substantivo predicativo depois do verbo, e Colwell e Harner disseram que theos em Jo. 1:1 não é indefinido e não deveria ser traduzido "um deus". Os escritores da Torre de Vigia parecem ser os únicos que defendem esta tradução. A evidência está 99% contra eles. (5) Vocês escreveram que o próprio texto sagrado deveria se auto-interpretar e que não deveríamos ser guiados por "regras e livros". Concordamos com vocês. Mas nosso estudo prova que as Testemunhas de Jeová fazem o contrário disso sempre que o "texto sagrado" difere de suas crenças heréticas. Por exemplo a tradução de kolasis como decepamento ''quando castigo é o único significado citado nos léxicos. A falsidade de ''ego eimi ''como ''"eu tenho sido" em Jo. 8:58, a adição de "para sempre" em Hebreus 9:27 quando isto não tem o apoio do Novo Testamento grego. Vocês tentam depreciar Cristo traduzindo mal arche tes kriseos "princípio da criação" quando ele é glorificado como o "criador de todas as coisas" (João 1:2) e "igual a Deus" (Filipenses 2:6) antes que se humilhasse e vivesse em um corpo humano na Terra. Sua citação de "o pai é maior do que eu" (João 14:28) para provar que Jesus não era igual a Deus negligência o fato dito em Filipenses 2:6-8, quando Jesus disse que ele ainda estava em seu voluntário estado de humilhação. Este estado terminou quando ele ascendeu ao céu. Vocês tentam descaradamente enganar as pessoas colocando uma vírgula depois de "hoje" em Lucas 23:43 quando no grego, latim, alemão e todas as traduções inglesas exceto a de vocês, até mesmo no grego de seu KIT, a vírgula aparece depois de lego (eu digo) - "Hoje você estará comigo no Paraíso". II Coríntios 5:8: "estar fora do corpo e em casa com o Senhor". Estas passagens ensinam que os redimidos vão imediatamente para o céu depois da morte, o que não concorda com seus ensinos que na morte termina toda a vida até a ressurreição. (Salmos 23:6 e Hebreus 1:10) Estes só são alguns exemplos má tradução e perversões da Torre de Vigia na Palavra de Deus. Devido a estes fatos e especialmente por terem me citado fora de contexto, peço-lhes que não citem a Manual Grammar of the Greek New Testament de novo, o qual vocês tem feito durante 24 anos. E que também não me citem nem meu livro de agora em diante em suas publicações. Quero que vocês também se desculpem publica e imediatamente na revista A Sentinela, já que minhas palavras não tiveram nenhuma relevância à ausência do artigo antes de theos em João 1:1. E por favor, escrevam a Caris e mostrem que vocês abusaram e citaram a minha "regra" de forma errada. Na página antes do Prefácio no meu livro, há estas palavras: "Todos os direitos reservados - nenhuma parte deste livro pode ser reproduzida de qualquer forma sem permissão por escrito do autor". Se vocês tem esta permissão, por favor me envie uma fotocópia. Se vocês não atenderem a estes pedidos, sofrerão as conseqüências. Atenciosamente, Julius R. Mantey ---- (Carta do Dr. Julius Mantey à STV '''Fonte: Cristian Research Intitute. Tradução: Emerson Oliveira '(http://www.logoshp.hpg.com.br)'') ----